


Cut the Rope

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is addicted to a game, Gen, Mobile Phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Cas plays Cut the Rope. Sam and Dean are confused.





	

Cas had been glued to his phone screen all day. Dean really wanted to know, but wasn't sure how to ask, what the angel was doing.

In the end it was Sam that asked, "Cas? What are you doing?"

"Helping a small green creature eat large red candy," Cas said. The Winchesters looked at each other and decided not to ask.


End file.
